You're Just Too Good To Be True
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Project Justice Aftermath. When Momo kisses Shoma on the cheek despite his disagreement to be her valentine, Natsu becomes upset and runs away. It gets worse, when Roberto and Nagare tells them that it's also her birthday. But when they've reached Justice High School, they become shocked to see Kurow's return. Can Shoma reform himself and save her? Shoma x Natsu pairing. R&R, plz!


**You're Just Too Good To Be True**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice. Only the respective company, Capcom does. Natsu x Shoma pairing. This special Valentine's Day story takes place after the events of Project Justice. Read & Review and please, no flames! Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

Nearly a year has passed since the unfortunate demise of Kyosuke's brother, Hyo. When this happened, Kyosuke left Taiyo High School and was never seen or heard from again. Batsu, Hinata, Ran and Chairperson of Taiyo High School keep reflecting on whether Kyosuke would ever return, if he were able to overcome the loss of his brother.

Despite the tragic passing from Raizo's nephew, peace has been restored to every school from across the region.

But there was one civilian claiming for revenge against those who dared to oppose him and that individual's name is 'Kurow Kirishima', the leader of the Darkside Student Council; sent by the ninja clan of the Iwamano family to assassinate Batsu, Raizo, Kyosuke and Hyo; along with secretly ruling the country of Japan. To do so, he disguised himself as 'fake Batsu' known as 'Vatsu' in order to cause trouble with Batsu while creating suspicion amongst everyone and have each member become isolated. When he was beaten by numerous groups of students representing their schools, he tries to send out a brainwashed Hyo to go after them; only to be tricked and defeated by him. He was left hospitalized after the final fight but escaped four days later and is now roaming around the streets.

Now moving into the present day, everything was all peaceful within the school grounds since Kurow's defeat.

The first was Seijyun High School consisting of Akira, Yurika and Zaki; from the beginning, Yurika became good friends with Akira until she revealed her intentions that she was working for her brother, Kurow and admitting the fact that she helped carry out his plans by betraying them. Yurika then departed from her school after feeling so much guilt for her actions. Her departure didn't last long as she later returns with a frequent smile; much to Akira's pleasure. And speaking of Akira, although she feels relieved of having Yurika back, there is still some discomfort inside her heart when her brother, Daigo takes a leave of absence after he was freed from Kurow's brainwashing. Before he left, he assigns Edge and Gan as leaders of the Gedo High School.

As for Pacific High School with the departure of Roy and Tiffany returning to the United States, Boman remains in Japan again to help out the relationship between the two countries.

And last but not least is Gorin High School, the school of sports and friendship consisting of Roberto, Nagare, Natsu, Shoma and even Momo; the tennis player who was originally working for Kurow to cause distraction and confusion with Shoma and his colleagues. He is eventually reunited and reconciled by them after realizing that she was using him. Unfortunately for Momo, she was betrayed by Kurow and reforms herself to help out her new friends and defeat him. Afterwards, she develops an illegitimate crush on Shoma, thus resulting a love triangle between them and Natsu.

In the meantime, Shoma is sitting outside on the bench slouching after recalling his previous meeting with Natsu had ended in an embarrassment when Momo interfered and causing Natsu to become jealous with Shoma running away from them both. He lets out a sigh of disbelief. "I can't believe that Momo did that. Just as I was about to tell Natsu of how I feel about her, she had to come in and ruin it." He than recalls the time before the Kurow incident, he was also the victim of being brainwashed from Justice High School and much like from what happened with Daigo, he too was freed from his fellow classmate, Nagare.

Just as he was about to contemplate further about Natsu or anything else, he receives a tap on his shoulder and as he turns around, he becomes shocked to see Momo smiling at him. He fake-drops from the bench. "Wh-What are you doing here, Momo?" He quickly remembers her interference with him and Natsu. "If you're asking me to be your...you know what, than you can get just forget it!"

"But, Shoma. Do you even realize what today is?"

He turns his head away from her and crossed his arms. "No, I don't. What's so important about it?"

During their conversation, Natsu was from a long distance away until she spots them and hid behind the wall. She gritted her teeth and clenching her fist upon seeing Shoma hanging around with Momo again. "That little brat! The sooner I want her expelled, the better!"

Momo giggled and unveiled her answer to Shoma. "Isn't it obvious? February fourteenth is Valentine's Day!"

"Say, what?!" cried Shoma.

Natsu gasped in shock, when Momo spoke out that date. Some sweat came trickling down from her forehead, her mouth was opened dry and her deep blue eyes were widened. "B-But...But that's..."

Back to Momo and Shoma, she asks him about tomorrow. "So, Shoma. Won't you be my valentine and we can go out somewhere special?"

Much like from what happened before, Shoma replied back to her. "I've already told you my answer. It's still no! Find somebody else and quit hanging around with me!"

The small dark blue pigtailed tennis player smirked. "Oh? Than, you wouldn't possibly allow me to do this." She responds back with a kiss on his cheek and that made Shoma's face turn slightly red.

This resulted of Natsu feeling not only shocked but also devastated to see Shoma getting kissed by Momo. Then, her heart began to fill up with sadness and tears were formed in her eyes. "Shoma. How could you?" Unable to witness Shoma and Momo being together, she takes off in shame.

When Shoma and Momo whirled around to see who was running, they both became surprised to see Natsu running away.

"N-Natsu? Did you she overhear us?"

"Maybe. Why?"

He gasped, when he discovered that she was spying on them and felt greatly upset of seeing Shoma receiving a kiss from Momo. "Oh, no. She's miserable, because of you."

"Huh? Me? What did I do? It was just a kiss" told Momo to Shoma.

He grabs her by the shirt and yells back at her. "You idiot! Do I look like Kurow to you?!"

Feeling that she has committed a terrible mistake and not listening to Shoma's earlier response, she shook her head. "N-No." She turns her head away slightly with a few teardrops shown in her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Luckily for Shoma, he lets go of her shirt and brushed himself off. But not until Roberto and Nagare came in and confronted them about what had transpired.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We saw that Natsu had took off. Any idea why?"

At first, Shoma was about to explain first. That is, when Momo stepped forward and explained the situation between them. "When I asked Shoma to be my valentine for today, I refused to listen and kissed him on the cheek. Right after that, we soon learned that Natsu was watching us and that's when she ran away."

Both Roberto and Nagare gasped in unison as they looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Hold on. You said that today is the fourteenth day of February?"

"Do you know what this means?"

Shoma replied. "Of course, we do! It's Valentine's Day! What else would be more important than that?"

Roberto countered. "It was when Natsu talked to us before your conversation with Momo."

 **(Begin Flashback)**

 _Roberto: "So, Natsu. Where are you off to?"_

 _Natsu: "To see, if Shoma is around here. I'm hoping that Momo isn't with him."_

 _Roberto: "Oh, I get it. You're jealous, because she's more attractive than you. It's no wonder that despite your quarrelling, you still like him."_

 _Natsu: "Eh?!" (her cheeks had a slight hint of redness on them) (shakes her head in denial) "Th-There's no way that I would ever fall for a barbarian such as him! Besides, we're just friends. I mean, he was about to say something important about me from awhile back until Momo ruined our conversation."_

 _Nagare: "If you tell him that you really do care about him, then perhaps, he'll understand his connection towards you."_

 _Natsu: "I suppose, you're right. After all, you do know what today is, right?"_

 _Roberto: "The fourteenth day of February? That's Valentine's Day, isn't it?"_

 _Natsu: "It's more than that! It so happens to be my birthday!"_

 _Roberto and Nagare: "What?!"_

 **(End Flashback)**

The moment Roberto and Nagare revealed the truth behind Natsu's departure, both Shoma and Momo were stunned in disbelief.

"Her...her birthday? Good grief. I didn't know about that."

"Oh, dear. This is my entire fault, Shoma. I should've listened to you but I didn't." She was about to sob once more until Shoma puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't condemn yourself now. We need to find Natsu. Otherwise, we won't redeem ourselves for what's happened between us."

While Shoma and the rest of his teammates search for Natsu, back on over to where Justice High School is, nearly finished after the fiery damage was sustained by Hyo becoming possessed from within his swords and taking out Kurow in the process before his demise. From across the entrance, there stood Natsu standing against the wall and sobbing after witnessing an altercation between Shoma and Momo. She pounds her fist against the wall in frustration as hot tears streamed down from her pretty face.

"Why, Shoma? How could you do this to me? After all we've been through, this is what I get in return? It's not fair! If it hadn't been for Momo, none of this would've ever happened!"

Unbeknownst to Natsu, however, she is being watched by a mysterious shadow from a short distance away and a dark grin loomed over its face, while a small gleam appeared in its eyes.

Back on over to Shoma and company, they're searching for Natsu's whereabouts and so far, they've acquired some brief information from Gedo High School and even Taiyo High School that she might have gone to Justice High School. Although flabbergasted, they continue on until they've reached to their destination. They've looked up at Justice High and discover that most of its structural damage has been repaired from the previous year during Hyo's final appearance and Kurow's rampage.

Among Shoma's group, Hinata and Batsu have decided to join them despite Kyosuke being absent.

"I still can't believe from what happened to her. I hope that she's okay."

Batsu nods his head. "Let us hope so."

By looking around the area where the infamous fight between Hyo and Kurow had occurred, Shoma can still feel the dark atmosphere surrounding the place.

"This place still gives me chills."

Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud explosion that blew out the front entrance doors of Justice High School.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Batsu.

"I was going to ask myself that same question" told Hinata.

A couple of minutes later, out popped one Japanese language teacher and one chemistry teacher of Justice High - Hideo and Kyoko. They're both badly beaten and can barely move a muscle after the unexpected bang that rocked their school grounds as they both collapsed to the ground.

They all consoled next to them and asked as to what had occurred.

"Hey! What just happened back there?" asked Roberto to Hideo.

At first, he was about to speak up but he couldn't due to the injuries that he has sustained and was out like a light.

"This isn't good. He's unconscious" says Nagare.

Next was Shoma and asked Kyoko. "Hey, who did this?"

Fortunately for Kyoko, she has enough strength left to identify the perpetrator. "It...It was...Kurow." Right after that, she also fainted.

"What?! Kurow is back?!'" cried Shoma in frustration.

"But how is that possible? The last time we saw him, he was badly beaten by Hyo" informed Hinata.

"Guess again, you little twerp!" shouted a new voice.

Appearing from out of the front entrance is the man responsible for the incidents such as Daigo's wild nature, Batsu's mistaken identity and Shoma being deceived by Momo, along with eliminating the Iwamano family was none other than Kurow Kirishima. An evil smile was shown on his face. "Now this is what I call a homecoming."

"Kurow!" growled Shoma in rage. He tightens his grip on his trusty baseball bat. "So, it was you! Prepare yourself!"

"Don't be so naive. I didn't do this alone. I've actually found some new partners," he told them.

They all looked very baffled about Kurow having new teammates.

Momo blinked her eyes in confusion and glanced back at Shoma. "Hey, Shoma. Who do you think they are?"

"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue."

"I...I hope that it's not Kyosuke or Sakura. If it's not them, then who?" wondered Hinata feeling very worried.

Kurow laughed at her comment. "Are you that curious? Then, allow me to show them to you" He snaps his fingers to reveal his new sidekicks to everyone.

Shoma and company all readied themselves. But by the time those individuals unveiled themselves, they all became very stunned to see who it is. Standing next to Kurow with their eyes dilated and their expressions looking very solemn are Natsu and Hayato.

"N-Natsu!" cried Shoma.

Hinata gasped in bewilderment. She also couldn't believe that her childhood friend is under Kurow's control. "No! Not Natsu!"

"Hayato too?!" hissed Batsu, becoming enraged to see that Taiyo High's physical education teacher is also under Kurow's control.

Even Roberto and Nagare couldn't believe their eyes either.

"What have you done, Kurow?!"

"And what's the meaning of this? Using Natsu and Hayato as your slaves?!"

Kurow explained his reason. "I took the advantage of manipulating them after I watched my traitor getting soft with that spiked jerk of hers!" He pointed at Shoma. "In return, I've used my magic on them to try and burn Justice High School to the ground while achieving my revenge on each and every one of you!" He concludes his sentence with a menacing laugh.

"That's crazy! Using my best friend to commit such a heinous act! She would never do this at all! That includes Hayato!" told Shoma to Kurow.

All that Momo could do is look on in horror and by thinking back about the incident that took place earlier, some small tears were shown in her eyes. "Oh, no. What have I done?" She buries her face with her hands and turns away in disgust. "I shouldn't have smooched you, Shoma. If it was me, they wouldn't be under his influence."

The more Kurow sees Momo feeling miserable, he becomes more irritating and frustrating. "You're whimpering is getting on my damn nerves! I'll strike you down first!" He charges head-on into Momo's path followed by his mind-controlled servants, Natsu and Hayato.

As soon as he, Natsu and Hayato reached their prime target, Shoma quickly grabs hold of Momo and shoves down with her just before their attacks even made contact.

"Momo, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Sh-Shoma, I'm sorry. This is just like..."

Not wanting to hear another word relating to her deception with him, Shoma interjects her. "Don't even think of going there! That was then and this is now! Can you stand?"

"Eh? I...I think so." He helps her get to her feet until Hayato, Natsu and Kurow charge at them once again. "Look out!"

They both rolled out of the way from Natsu's volleyball including Hayato's kendo sword. At this point, they must work together to break Natsu and Hayato free from Kurow's brainwashing scheme.

"Whew! That was close! What do we do now?" thought Momo.

With no other choice, Shoma readies his baseball bat and prepares himself to save Natsu and Hayato from Kurow's clutches. He recalls the time, when she was under Raizo's spell back at Justice High. But on this occasion, it's much different than the last time. "Forgive me, Natsu. But I must do this. Same to you, Hayato."

"If you're so much of a hot-headed fool, then prove it. I'll strike you out before the pitch was even thrown!" said Kurow teasing at Shoma's career as a baseball player.

"Why, you little..." He was about to go into a fit of rage until Roberto placed on his hand on Shoma's shoulder.

"Shoma, you must control yourself. This is exactly what he wants. Don't let that bother you."

The spiky haired baseball batter manages to calm himself down with a deep sigh. "I understand, Roberto. You and me will confront Natsu. Nagare, you help out Momo deal with Kurow, while Batsu and Hinata takes care of Hayato."

"But, you can't face my own best friend! The same goes for Hayato!" Tears appeared in Hinata's eyes. "It would've been worse, if it was Kyosuke. "

Batsu consoles his classmate. "You mustn't think like that. Put your emotions aside and concentrate. Friends always stick together, no matter how difficult life throws at us."

Thankfully, Hinata immediately felt better and wiped the tears from her face. "Okay." She locks in her fighting position with Batsu at her side. "Let's do this!"

Despite the number advantage in Shoma's favour, Kurow is hardly fazed. "I'm not amused by your little army, twerp. But I will take great pleasure of discarding your insignificant brats and then, I will get back with my previous mission!"

"We'll see about that! C'mon!" yelled Shoma as he, Batsu and his comrades charge head-on to Kurow and mindless slaves, Natsu and Hayato altogether; commencing a huge brawl outside of Justice High School.

When Raizo, the principal of Justice High School, saw this after coming from out of the damaged front entrance, he becomes shocked to see Kurow's return and up to his old tricks again. He becomes even more upset to see Hideo and Kyoko still unconscious on the pavement upon seeing Hayato and Natsu under Kurow's command. Naturally, he would join in the fray but because of the injuries that they've sustained at the hands of Kurow and his new lackeys, he decides to carry them both on his shoulders and back inside Justice High to recuperate, while locating the remaining students to repair the damages from the front entrance.

Back on the battlefield, Shoma and company do their absolute best to thwart off Kurow's latest plan and rescue Natsu and Hayato. Apparently, the fight between Batsu and Hinata against Hayato didn't last long so much as they performed their burning vigour team-up attack by charging up their projectiles after paralyzing Hayato and then, they throw it right at him. Thus, he was knocked out-cold and so, they join in with Shoma and the rest of his friends.

And in the nick of time. They were having a difficult time dealing with Kurow's vicious claws and Natsu's volleyball projectiles. Although receiving some bruises on their bodies, Shoma, Roberto, Nagare and Momo refuse to stay down and give up this fight.

"Have you had enough yet or do I need to beat the living snot out of you?" told Kurow to everyone.

Shoma wipes off the blood from his mouth and stood himself up. "Not a chance! I'll do whatever it takes to save her!"

Not only did he got back to his feet, so did Roberto, Nagare and Momo.

"Our bond of friendship is what makes us stronger! No matter what!"

"You'll regret the day using Natsu and Hayato for your own selfish ends!"

"That's right! To mistreat me like that was very rude of you! You'll pay for it!"

Regardless of their speeches, Kurow wasn't buying any of it. "Ha, Ha, Ha! Am I supposed to be impressed by it! That's meaningless against me! Even if I did, I would've choked anyway!"

They all gasped in shock to hear the disturbing words coming from out of Kurow's mouth relating to the power of friendship.

Believing that he's making a mockery out of it, Shoma slams his baseball bat onto the pavement. "That does it! Roberto! Nagare! Momo! Let's get rid of this creep together and rescue Natsu!"

"Yeah!" they all said at once.

"But what about us? What can we do?" asked Hinata.

Batsu answered. "This is their fight." Later on, both him and Hinata carry the unconscious Hayato onto their shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned, let's get him back inside." Just as they were about to bring him back inside Justice High School by having his injuries treated, Kurow comes in to try and prevent it from happening.

"Don't even think about it!"

He is then halted by Shoma's baseball bat.

"Hey, why pick on them while you're picking with me? Let's finish from where we started!"

Kurow scoffed. "Fine by me." After seeing Batsu and Hinata take Hayato inside Justice High School, he turns back to Shoma and his acquaintances to conclude this fight. "Now, then. I'll rip you all to shreds!"

Much to his dismay, Shoma and everybody else were all ready for his oncoming attack including Natsu's. First, Shoma blocks Kurow's claw with his baseball bat and throws baseball projectiles straight into the face; causing him to feel dazed. Next, Roberto hits Kurow with his knees by treating him like a saggy-sack until he was a few feet into the air and flips around with his flaming kicks as he sends Kurow to the ground. However, Kurow slowly gets back to his feet but only on one knee until Momo pitched in and slams him straight on with her tennis racket after he betrayed her from a year back and was semi-knocked out. That's where Natsu stepped up to the plate and throws a flaming volleyball projectile at her before Shoma counterattacks with his own by launching numerous baseball balls at her and cancelling out her attack.

Yet, this causes an opening for Natsu as her flaming volleyball projectile was just a decoy. She dashes into Shoma's direction and tackles him down, while giving left and right punches straight to his face. After that, she proceeds to choke him while still under Kurow's influence.

"Shoma!" cried Momo. She was going to assist him, when she discovers Kurow getting back up again. To make up for her awful mistake from earlier today, she comes up with an idea. "Everyone! Quick! Cover him, while I help out Shoma!"

Despite the odd surprise from Momo's request, both Nagare and Roberto nodded their heads in agreement. As soon as they reached Kurow, Roberto performs his flaming soccer ball at him by kicking it and it sent him flying in a scorching blaze while Nagare finishes it by utilizing his front crawl technique with his flippers. Therefore, Kurow was back down to the pavement once again.

With Kurow out of the acquisition, Momo goes in to try and save Shoma before his own best friend chokes him. She grips her tennis racket tightly and ran towards her. "Wake up, Natsu! You're hurting Shoma!" With all of her strength, she whacks Natsu on the head with her tennis racket; resulting in releasing Natsu's chocking hold on Shoma's throat and leaving here stunned for a brief moment.

After catching his breath, he sees Natsu feeling dazed upon taking a hit from Momo's tennis racket. Seeing this as an opportunity to reveal his true feelings to her, Shoma seizes his moment. By pumping his fist, he quickly heads to her path and held onto her waist. He was about to make his move on her until Momo comes up with a better solution.

"What are you waiting for, Shoma? Finish it!"

He protested her advice. "No way! I will not beat up my best friend! She means everything to me!"

This left Momo feeling very perplexed. "Sh-Shoma..."

Right after he goes back to Natsu, he notices that she is starting to re-open her dilated eyes and commence her attack once more. Without a moment to spare, he takes a deep breath and spoke to himself. _"Natsu, there is a reason why we keep quarrelling at each other. I didn't get to say this, but I..."_ Although he is an inch shorter than her, he steps on his tippy-toes, shuts his eyes and plants a kiss right onto Natsu's lips. _"I love you, Natsu."_

Momo, Roberto and Nagare couldn't believe from what they're seeing. Shoma is making out with Natsu in order to snap out of her trance.

When Natsu felt Shoma's tongue exploring inside her mouth, her darkened eyes were closed and threw her arms around Shoma's lower back. A minute later, Natsu re-opened her eyes and they were back to her normal aqua blue. She gasped to see what Shoma is doing and her cheeks became pure red.

 _"Sh-Shoma!"_

He than released the kiss from her and starts catching his breath. "Are you okay, Natsu?" He gasped in shock to see with his own brown eyes that Kurow has survived the ordeal from Roberto and Nagare's attacks as he's about to strike Natsu from behind with his right hand deadly claw covered in purple siphon energy. "Watch out!" He shoves her down quickly and was strong enough to block Kurow's oncoming special attack with his baseball bat. He than decides to finish this fight by kicking him in the crotch and executes his special move by swinging his bat slowly and connects Kurow hard enough to send him flying out of Justice High School covered in flames and landing on the other side of the road with a loud bang. "And don't ever come back! You hear me! No one messes with me and the one I love!"

Natsu became startled. Her aqua blue eyes were shining after Shoma had saved her life. She got back up and placed her hand on Shoma's shoulder.

The moment he felt Natsu's hand, his forehead began to sweat and his mouth had dropped. _"Oh, shoot!"_ He turns his head around slowly. But much to his chagrin and somewhat baffled expression, he sees Natsu smiling at him. He blinked his eyes in confusion. "N-Natsu."

"Shoma, is it...true that you like me all along?" tears started to appear in Natsu's eyes.

Feeling jealousy in her heart and believing that assisting Shoma was a wasteful effort, Momo decides to pitch in but not until Roberto and Nagare restrains her. "Hey! What gives?"

"Let them be."

"Exactly. Especially on her special day."

Recalling about what today is and given the fact that it's the same day as Valentine's, Momo drooped. "O-Okay."

Back to where Shoma and Natsu are, staring into each other's eyes after Kurow's defeat.

He explains his actions. "Y-Yes, it's true. No matter how many times we keep bickering at each other, I really do care about you and I can't replace anyone as unique and special as you are for Momo. If I did, I wouldn't be standing here with you. That's because, I...I love you, Natsu."

As tears trickled down on her pretty face, she can feel her heart singing with greatness and by witnessing him confessing his feelings to her, she threw her arms around Shoma's neck. "Oh, Shoma! I...I love you, too."

By feeling Natsu's warmth on his body and receiving a returned reply from her, his cheeks has a hint of pure redness on them. He strokes her short dark blue hair. "I'm really glad to hear that and..." He whispers in her ear. "Happy Birthday, Natsu."

She gasped and by releasing her hug, she glances at him regarding her birthday. "Shoma, you remembered?"

"Actually, it was Nagare and Roberto that told me after Momo asked me to be her valentine and that's when you took off after you saw her kissing me. In fact..." He clasped his hands with Natsu's and continued. "I've already picked my valentine and that would be you, Natsu. Would you care to be my valentine on your birthday?"

Much like from before, she hugged him once more and replied with a huge smile on her face. "Of course, I do. More than anything and Happy Valentine's Day, Shoma."

Right after they've profound their feelings to one another, they've kissed again and they can feel their tongues dancing inside their mouths as they both moan together in pure bliss. Shoma's arms were wrapped around Natsu's waist and her arms were wrapped around Shoma's neck. During their romantic time, Hinata and Batsu have emerged from out of Justice High after sending Hayato to the hospital bed and are witnessing to see Natsu and Shoma making out.

"Oh...Oh, my! Natsu..."

"Well, how about that?" says Batsu with a smile.

So did Roberto and Nagare; excluding Momo.

"It's finally happened between them."

"Indeed."

Unable to contain her jealousy and sadness any longer, Momo starts to sob loudly. "Wah! It's not fair!"

Now back at Gorin High School, everyone celebrated Natsu's birthday on Valentine's Day with a special red and pink heart-shaped ice cream cake with her name inscribed on it. At first, Shoma was about to give the first slice of cake to Natsu. But as he looked at Momo's miserable expression, he gives her the first piece.

"Huh? But, why?"

He countered. "For helping us out against Kurow. If it wasn't for your bravery, we would've ended up on his side."

"Shoma...thank you!" says Momo, cheerfully as she digs in.

Natsu felt perplexed of Shoma giving the first piece of cake to Momo, instead of her.

"Hey, Shoma. What did you do that for?"

As he slices another piece of the birthday cake, he retorted. "She helped us dealing with Kurow, while you were under his power. Thanks to her, I was able to free you from him and submit my feelings." Once he gives her the piece, he concludes his sentence. "So, Happy Birthday and Valentine's Day...my love."

The volleyball player still can't believe that Shoma has finally confessed his connection to her. "Thank you, Shoma. And...I love you, too." By placing her slice of the cake down on the table, she rose from her seat, clasps her hands with his and with a huge smile on her face, she plants another kiss on Shoma's lips and held onto each other as everyone applauded their profound love.

Hinata wipes a tear from her eyes. "I'm really happy for her."

Batsu nodded. "Definitely."

"Alright! Now that's the pure fighting spirit of love! It's really intense!" shouted Hayato with burning flames in his eyes and his fists pumped.

Both Hideo and Kyoko laughed in agreement with Hayato commending Shoma and Natsu's relationship. Even Roberto and Nagare too.

"Hold on. Hayato, what were you doing in Justice High anyways?" wondered Batsu.

"I overhead a commotion from outside and when I went over there to check it, he overwhelmed me. Just like what he did to Natsu."

"And then, he manipulated you later on. That would explain why Hideo and Kyoko were injured," says Hinata.

Hayato countered. "Hey, at least you were able to kick Kurow's butt!"

Both Batsu and Hinata smiled with greatness, along with everyone at the table.

The birthday party for Natsu on Valentine's Day, the day she was born became a great success. She received a lot of gifts on that day, but some of them pales in comparison with Shoma admitting his love to her. Although Momo felt jealous and disappointed that Shoma chose Natsu over her, she reluctantly agrees and remains friends with him and the rest of Gorin High School.

With Shoma and Natsu now as a couple, along with their strong bond of friendship and teamwork with their colleagues, they can overcome almost anything that stood in their way with a bright future ahead of them.


End file.
